ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON IV: Phonon X Ivy Valentine
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! In a battle of Snake weaponry, you can't get any better than an In-Birth, and an Alchemist! Which weapon will go out on top; A snake sword, or an ACTUAL SNAKE?! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Phonon.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Ivy Valentine.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning In a club across town, a young woman who calls herself Phonon was sipping on a cocktail, trying to get away from Nanase, Hyde, even the EFG members she couldn't relate to. Across the table, however, someone was using alchemy to distill any alcohol from her Liquor. (Cues Soul Calibur IV - Thanatos) Phonon took notice, and tried to approach the female Alchemist, but she pointed her sword at Phonon. Phonon's pet snake then hissed, wanting to be a whip for combat. Phonon: I'm just ca- Alchemist: This is a secret practice, kid! If you don't behave like a nice girl, I'LL SHOW YOU HOW, IMBECILE! Phonon: If you don't want others to be impressed by your work, you have a problem, hag! Ready? Her snake nodded, And the Alchemist got her sword ready in disgust. The Fight HEAVEN OR HELL... ENGAGE! 59.9-51.5: Ivy, the Alchemist, swung her snake sword like a whip, while Phonon used her snake whip to deflect attacks. As Ivy was about to do a long range poke, Phonon's snake stopped the attack, and it pulled at the artificial weapon. Ivy, unable to take the risk of her weapon snapping in two, let the attack occur as she did a kick at Phonon. Phonon failed to get up, as Ivy used her foot to keep her in check. Phonon, however, had the perfect idea... 50.7-39.4: Phonon wrapped Ivy's leg, and sent her mid air. Phonon then used her whip to smack Ivy silly. Ivy, eventually, used her Just Parry, and stunned Phonon. She then did many a combo, and Phonon was sent flying out of the club. Ivy was on hot pursuit, but was unable to find Phonon. She was then surprised by a snake whip of a certain kind... 38.6-26.3: Ivy was wrapped by the torso as Phonon whacked her right at the face. Phonon eventually sent her flying. All the way to the city fountain. Nanase saw the Dominatrix, dying as a result. Phonon arrived as she took off her "Veil". 24.8-0.1: Desperate, Ivy used her Critical Edge, throwing Phonon in the air, her blade pieces shredding her in the process. But it was too little, too late, as Phonon trapped Ivy in a group of light pillars as she wrapped Ivy while sending a surge of energy to Ivy, making cracks in reality, ultimately shattering both... (Soul Calibur IV - Thanatos Ends.) K.O.! Realizing Phonon's Dominance in battle, Nanase simply ran, fearing such a powerful warrior as Phonon. Phonon then decided to take a walk on the harbor, knowing she'll have to fight Nanase soon. But when...? Results/Credits (Cues UNI(st) Phonon Theme - Sound of Night Wind) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... PHONON! Phonon is from Under Night IN-BIRTH, owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD. Ivy Valentine is from SOUL CALIBUR, owned by NAMCO/BANDAI GAMES. Thanatos is from SOUL CALIBUR IV, owned by NAMCO/BANDAI GAMES. Sound of Night Wind is from Under Night IN-BIRTH, owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Magic users Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain